<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Is The Monster and Who Is The Man? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228307">Who Is The Monster and Who Is The Man?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Implied Breeding, Knotting, Metamorphosis, Non-Con Bestiality, Other, Public Humiliation, Strills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing Satine, Maul decides to satisfy his curiosity and uses a magick trick on Obi-Wan, turning him into a strill. He sets a pack of strills on him, expecting a gruesome death - the strills, however, choose to give him something much more entertaining.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Strills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Is The Monster and Who Is The Man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan was still holding Satine's corpse when Maul stomped closer and grabbed his neck, lifting him effortlessly. With no floor under his feet, he scrambled uselessly at the Sith's arm to get out of his hold.</p><p>"There's this bit of Nightsister magicks I learnt", Maul said. "I don't know what it does but I've always wanted to try it. This seems to be a perfect opportunity, doesn't it?" he crooned, not noticing or not caring that Obi-Wan was tearing at his arm.</p><p>Green mist enveloped them, and then only the Jedi. The Mandalorians couldn't tell what was happening, besides the horrific sounds of bones snapping and popping, and the pained howls that seemed to turn animalistic as time passed.</p><p>When the mist finally dissipated, Maul was no longer holding a Jedi master, but a strill - a bit on the bony side, but otherwise healthy.</p><p>"Well", Maul said, "at least now we know what it does. What even are you? This thing is ugly, ugh."</p><p>He threw the strill - <em>Obi-Wan</em> - away, the beast hitting the ground with a pitiful yelp. It got back on its six feet, shoulders hunched, head low, tail curled between its hind legs.</p><p>"We could hunt", a Mandalorian suggested. "That's a strill, my Lord. We use them as hunters. Nasty piece of work." There was malicious intent behind the words. "We have a pack guarding the palace. We could... set them on him. He's an intruder, they'd tear him apart. If you've never seen a strill fight..." they shivered. "They're vicious, savage beasts."</p><p>Maul tilted his head aside.</p><p>"I like this idea. The great general Kenobi, teared apart by Mandalorians beasts." He pushed Satine's corpse aside with his foot. "And get me rid of this. This bitch annoyed me alive, I'm sure she'd find a way to annoy me dead."</p><p>Obi-Wan started to growl, shifting his legs to prepare for a leap.</p><p>One of the Mandalorians let out a sharp whistle, barely audible for human ears, but that had him cowering and pawing at his ears.</p><p>"Look at that", they said, the smirk obvious in their voice. "It can even be trained like one."</p><p>The pack had been called with its trainers, while they laughed at the humiliation of a hated enemy.</p><p>Obi-Wan heard the pack of strills well before the Mandalorians did,  and he moved away, hackles raised. There was no way out - not with the whistle the Mandalorians had used, the pain of it so sharp it made it impossible to think.</p><p>They came into view, and Maul scrunched his nose.</p><p>"You didn't tell me these things smelled so bad. Ugh, it's horrible."</p><p>The Mandalorians didn't seem to care - after all, that was also what helmets were for. Obi-Wan sniffed the air as the strills came in, but he didn't recognise the pungent odour he associated with them. It smelled... <em>threat, curiosity, prey?</em></p><p>He paused, sniffing again.</p><p>
  <em>Not pack. Curiosity. Need. Intent.</em>
</p><p>There were five strills, all muscular, well-fed and trained for attack. Slowly, they parted and circled around the room, trapping Obi-Wan to the gleeful calls of the Mandalorians. The strills growled and their behaviour was clearly meant to discourage an enemy but...</p><p>Obi-Wan sniffed again, and so did they.</p><p>There was no intent to hurt, maim and kill in their scents. There was intent, clear and sharp, but he couldn't recognize it. Instinct had him lowering his head as the one who led the pack came closer, sniffing eagerly.</p><p>"<em>That's</em> what you call savage beasts ready for a slaughter?" Maul huffed. "They don't seem very eager to me."</p><p>"I don't know, I've never seen then react like that."</p><p>Another Mandalorian shifted.</p><p>"I have", they said, "But... It doesn't make sense." He paused. "They're displaying a mating behaviour."</p><p>In any other context, the expression of confusion and utter disbelief on Maul's face would have been funny. As it was, Obi-Wan couldn't quite bring himself to laugh - not that this body would allow that anyway.</p><p>"<em>Mating behaviour?</em> Why did you bring horny beasts for a slaughter?"</p><p>"That's instinct, my lord", the Mandalorian replied. "There's literally nothing we can do about it. Besides..." they paused. "Well, this might be more interesting than a bloodshed", they said, tilting their helmet towards Obi-Wan, who rose up in alarm.</p><p>They couldn't possibly mean...?</p><p>The lead strill, closest to him, let out a growl and showed wickedly sharp teeth, making him take a few steps back. He startled violently when a muzzle made contact with his hindside, letting out a sharp yowl and turning to growl at the offender. He shivered, and shook himself to throw off whatever was making him submit to the strills. He could feel the Force, but he couldn't access it. It was like having a tall glass of water within reach, and yet when you wanted to grab it, it was always farther than it seemed.</p><p>Without the Force and in an unfamiliar body that reacted on instincts, it was difficult to plan out an escape - especially against trained Mandalorians and strills. And that was without even counting Maul.</p><p>The growl, though, hadn't been enough to deter the strills, which were all sniffing at the air and slobbering eagerly. He stiffened at what it implied, and sniffed the air again.</p><p>
  <em>Want. Need. Mate. Breed.</em>
</p><p>He staggered at the onslaught of scents, curling his tail around his legs, and yelped again when one of the strills took his move as an invitation to lick at him. The beasts were panting now, rolling their shoulders in anticipation. If he ran, it would only excite their instincts more, probably meaning a rougher coupling.</p><p>He still took his chance.</p><p>Maul started to laugh when Obi-Wan vaulted over the smallest strill of the pack, running surprisingly fast, the pack immediately on his trail. There was no doubt, given their moves, that they would corner him again. Likely, it would only make them bolder, showing off an impressive mate - even he couldn't deny that Obi-Wan was - or, well, had been a worthy opponent.</p><p>"You're right, this is a million times better. This is a worthy vengeance", he said to the Mandalorian who had suggested the idea. He nodded to Obi-Wan. "It's weird though, do they think he's a bitch?"</p><p>"Strills are hermaphroditic", the Mandalorian replied. "So it doesn't really matter. They want to breed a strong strill that isn't yet part of their pack, that's quite typical behavior to reinforce bloodlines."</p><p>An idea sparked in Maul's eyes.</p><p>"Could they? Breed him?"</p><p>"...I- I have no idea, my Lord." They considered it. "If you turned him into a full-blooded Strill, given his age, then yes they might be fertile." They shrugged. "I can't say anything for sure."</p><p>Maul let out a cackle, looking at the strill-who-was-not-a-strill look for a way out with all the doors locked and the pack on his heels.</p><p>"You hear that, Kenobi?" he crowed. "The strills will breed you full of pups. If they do, I think I might keep you. As a pet. I might enjoy having you at my beck and call. Set you up for breeding." He cackled again. "What do you think, Obi-Wan? If I showed off my pet strill and its many pups?"</p><p>The strills were running around the throne room, the pack apparently greatly enjoying the challenge of chasing the newcomer around, while Obi-Wan scrambled around, gliding on the tiles, unused to a body that was already betraying him.</p><p>"Look", the Mandalorian said, pointing out. "The pack all have their cocks out. The moment they've got him pinned down, he's getting stuffed."</p><p>It also was quite obvious, when Obi-Wan moved his tail out of the way, that the pheromones in the air hadn't left him unaffected. The thick leathery hide stretching between his legs and all the way to his tail had parted around his hindside to reveal a glistening cunt, ready for the taking. The assembled spectators crowed and cheered at the chase, which wouldn't last much longer with the way the pack was gaining ground. Eventually, the strill found itself cornered by the pack again, which was now a lot less circumspect.</p><p>Maul watched with bated breath as the leader of the pack fought with Obi-Wan for a few, short seconds, before it pinned him to the ground. The moment the strill closed its powerful jaw over Obi-Wan nape, the Jedi-who-was-no-longer-a-Jedi stilled completely, allowing the strill to mount him.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan had tried to flee, but it hadn't been success, that much had been obvious the moment he found himself facing three strills, with two more coming up from behind. He wouldn't fool them the same way twice, and they seemed even more eager now. He tried to let Maul's taunting get to him, but- Well, the situation didn't look good at all. He fought as best as he could against the alpha strill, resisting the urge to submit, but he didn't know how to use his tail, teeth and claws efficiently, unlike his beastly adversary. He found himself pinned to the ground by a heavy weight, and- The strill clamped its jaw over his neck and the move must have pinched a nerve, because he suddenly stopped thrashing around, laying uselessly on the ground and his heart beating madly as he felt something hard and slick against him.</p><p>He tried to move, to scramble to get away, but the strill just held him tighter, this time not slipping again and plunging deep into him. He let out a yelp, realizing with increasing horror that the move felt satisfying. The strill was mounting him and he was helpless to do anything against it – worse, he was getting slicker and slicker, his own cock hard and dripping as it had been for a while, with each of the rough thrusts the alpha gave him. It didn’t last long, thankfully. The beast increased its pace, clearly ready to come. Something big pulled at him, and the strill released his neck, lapping at it and outright purring.</p><p>Maul couldn't contain his glee at the sight of the glorious general reduced to a bitch stuck on a knot, panting on the cool floor of the Sundari palace. He circled from afar, wary of the beasts that might yet still turn against him if they thought him a threat, and crouched to take a good look at Obi-Wan.</p><p>If anything, he looked blissed out, blinking slowly, a soft sound coming from him and the strill currently mounting him. It almost reminded him of a purr.</p><p>"Do you enjoy your new place, Kenobi?" he asked softly. "It suits you. I don't think I could tire of watching these smelly beasts mount you, you know. I always knew you were nothing but a bitch, I'm glad to see I wasn't wrong. I heard you parted your legs for anyone as a human, Kenobi. Apparently, it was also for <em>anything</em>, wasn't it?"</p><p>He straightened up and sat back in his throne, falling silent again and enjoying the show of the pack fucking the former general into the ground, one after the other, until his hole was a sloppy mess, the strills laying around him protectively.</p><p>He stroke one of his horns thoughtfully. He hadn't been serious when he said it, but if Kenobi could really produce mostly sentient strill pups, he was interested. It didn't matter much if he delayed his execution long enough to see if their seed had taken - and if it hadn't, well. He just had to kill the pitiful animal.</p><p>*</p><p>Cody barged into what had once been the palace of Sundari - where, apparently, his Jedi General had found his death at Maul's hand. Re-conquering Mandalore had been difficult, but now Maul was fleeing, most of his court dead, but some still hiding there.</p><p>"Careful", he said to his troopers when he recognized the dangerous beast laying down besides the throne, its head on its front paws.</p><p>He prowled closer, relaxing notably when he noticed the collar and leash keeping the strill tied to the throne where Maul had sat. The strill had an unusual red-orange fur instead of the usual golden, and it moved up slowly when he approached.</p><p>The movement revealed the six pups that had been laying under its leathery folds, fast asleep. It didn't look aggressive, merely wary, and he stepped closer and closer, the strill standing up and lowering its head as it came closer. Slowly, entranced, he extended a hand to it, and it nuzzled his palm, giving it a lick.</p><p>"Did your master leave you behind? You poor thing", he cooed softly, gently scratching its head, mindful of the teeth. "Don't worry, you and your pups will be fine", he said, moving to look at the tag on its collar.</p><p>Something cold and heavy dropped in his stomach.</p><p>"Obi-Wan?"</p><p>That was the name written on the tag, and the strill nuzzled his palm a bit more. He watched, with growing horror, as the strill scratched deep gouges into the floor with an eerie precision, before it pulled back to reveal it.</p><p>"Hello, Cody."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329269">Evening In</a> by Anonymous
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>